


Degrade or Praise? (Why Not Both)

by BrotatoChip (FluffyAzzy)



Series: Sanders Sides Sex Shop AU [2]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Sex, BDSM, BDSM Scene, Caring Logic | Logan Sanders, Caring Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Daddy Kink, Degrading kink, Dom Logic | Logan Sanders, Dom Morality | Patton Sanders, Dom/sub, Dom/sub Play, Gay Sex, Harsh Dom Logan Sanders, Heavy BDSM, Kink Negotiation, Light BDSM, Light Masochism, Light Sadism, M/M, Masochism, Mentions of Blood Play, Multi, Oral Sex, Overstimulation, Paddling, Petplay Undertones, Polyamorous Character, Polyamorous relationship, Polyamory, Praise Kink, Rough Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Service Sub Remus Sanders, Sex, Sex Toy Closet, Sex Toys, Sir and Daddy Used as Titles, Soft Dom Patton Sanders, Spanking, Sub Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, Sympathetic Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders, marking kink, mentions of knife play, paddles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-15
Updated: 2020-10-15
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:41:52
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,292
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27025231
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FluffyAzzy/pseuds/BrotatoChip
Summary: "Ok pup, what kind of boundaries are you feeling you need?"- The best way to start a scene negotiation, Patton Sanders-----A Patton/Remus/Logan scene that takes place in my Sex Shop AU series.
Relationships: Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Dark Creativity | Remus Sanders/Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders, Logic | Logan Sanders/Morality | Patton Sanders
Series: Sanders Sides Sex Shop AU [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1943848
Comments: 4
Kudos: 86





	Degrade or Praise? (Why Not Both)

**Author's Note:**

> This took a little while because of some irl things but we're finally here! Now only if I could finish my trans!Remy fic-
> 
> Read the tags and be careful!!!  
> Hope you enjoy 💙

"Ok pup, what kind of boundaries are you feeling you need?" Patton asked, usually the one to start these kinds of conversations. All three of the triad sat on the couch of their living room with their preferences of tea set on the coffee table in front of them.

"Oh well it's much more of a broad range today! No blades or blood, just not in the mood for sharp pain. But as always, overstimulation is on the table." At this Remus paused and pointedly gave a smirk to Patton, the older man having an almost obsession with the whines and pleas that he could drag out of his partners with a little extra attention. "But besides that I'm pretty cool with anything else we've done before."

"Okie dokie! Logan, how about you?" Patton asked, turning his eyes to his husband sitting on the other side of Remus. Logan put down his cup from where he had been taking a sip.

"I'm feeling more dominant today so I was wanting to ask if we can engage in a scene where I'm harsh and rough. With, in contrast, Patton being soft and sweet?" Logan inquired, looking at Patton for his input. Remus made a small keen noise and started squirming, rubbing his legs together, then turned hopeful eyes to Patton. The eldest of the three practically melted with the looks he was getting from his partners. If he hadn’t already decided to say yes, he definitely had now.

"That sounds like a lovely idea. My boundaries are pretty much the same as usual today so I'm all set! Anything else anyone would like to add?" Patton double checked. Logan shook his head to say no while Remus seemed to take a second to think.

"Oh, um, if it's needed at all, spanking as punishment please." Remus added. The other two shared a look over his head. Both Patton and Logan knew that Remus, by singling out that specific boundary of his, was planning to play up. Patton raised a silent eyebrow to Logan to let him know it was his call.

“Thank you for telling us Remus, we’ll definitely keep that in mind.” Logan replied. Remus started to do little bounces in obvious excitement for what was to come. The anticipation hung over all of their heads, waiting for the first move.

“Want to go up to the bedroom and wait for us, baby?” Patton asked. Remus turned to him immediately, almost too keyed up to talk without whining, nodding vigorously.

“What are you still doing sitting down here then? Get up off your ass and go upstairs before I bend you over my knee right the fuck now.” Logan said harshly. His voice was so low it was almost a growl and it sent a shiver up Remus’ whole body. Remus quickly got up and speed walked upstairs, not wanting to be punished. Not yet, at least. There was plenty of time for that later.

* * *

They had left him to wait. Only five minutes but to Remus it may as well have felt like hours with how the suspense was getting higher every passing second. However, as it ticked over to that glorious five minute mark, the door opened and in came his beautiful boyfriends. They looked none too pleased that Remus’ hand was stroking his dick, having completely undressed.

“Awww puppy! I know you must have missed us but you know you’re not allowed to touch yourself without permission.” Patton sighed in mock disappointment. Remus made a small whine at what Patton said but didn’t stop the slow motions of his hand rubbing against his dick. Logan quickly stomped over to the bed where Remus was sitting and forcefully pulled his hand away.

“What, an impatient fucktoy like you can’t seem to follow simple rules?” Logan asked. Without giving time for Remus to even attempt to answer, Logan adjusted his hold on Remus’ arm and grabbed the back of his neck to push him face down into the mattress. Remus whimpered at the loss of friction but more so at the show of dominance. “Learn your fucking place.” Logan lifted Remus up a tiny bit by the neck just so he could throw him back down, letting go as he did. Patton walked over to sit next to where Remus landed and threw a pillow down on the ground.

“Come here, in between my legs baby.” Patton ordered, voice soft and gentle as a complete contrast to Logan’s harsh tone. Remus shuffled a bit, sluggish from literally thrown into sub space.

“Yes daddy.” Remus replied quietly. He slid off the bed and onto his knees to kneel on the pillow where Patton wanted him, much more timid than he was a moment ago. Remus may act like a brat sometimes but he truly was a service sub at heart.

"This is how your punishment is going to work. I'm going to go over and get the wooden slut paddle and remind you of who you belong to, okay slut?" Logan asked, leaning down to talk lowly right into Remus' ear. Remus enthusiastically nodded his consent, but that wasn't good enough. "Use your fucking words or do I have tie you up and leave the room?" Remus whimpered at the suggestion, being left while needy was one of his actual punishments, unlike the spanking. 

"Sorry sir, yes sir! I'll take whatever paddle you want to use on me." Remus forced out a coherent response past the blankness taking over his brain. His voice had taken on a particularly breathless quality just thinking about what was to come.

"That's more like it, princess." Logan stated, walking over to their toy collection. Having a simple freestanding wardrobe in their bedroom, all their kink toys were neatly organised, the paddles and ridding crops hanging up instead of in the draws with smaller toys.

"Eyes on me, I have a request of my own." Patton quickly grabbed Remus' attention from him watching Logan walk away. "Now what you're gonna do is be a good boy and use your mouth. Don't be shy, you can start now." Remus wasted no time in undoing Patton's belt and fly so that he could pull out his dick and lick a long strip up from the base. Patton hummed in content at the light pleasure and this is when Logan had come back with the paddle.

"On all fours and don't even think about stopping your other orders or I'll add more hits than just the fifteen I already have in mind." Logan said, using his free hand to help guide Remus to move his hips to where he wanted. Remus went willingly, caught up in doing his damn best to continue making Patton moan and grip his hair, like he currently was.

"Baby, your mouth feels so good! So willing and just letting me fuck your face like this, such a good boy." Patton rambled a bit as Remus continued his task. What can he say, he's good with his tongue. Suddenly, at the same time that Patton pushed Remus' head to swallow down all the way to the base of his dick, Logan gave the first strike. Remus made a broken sounding gargled moan around the dick fucking into his throat.

"Patton, could you help me count out the hits since Remus' mouth is indisposed?" Logan's voice was polite, a polar opposite to his treatment of Remus a few moments prior.

"Of course Lo! That was one!" Patton cheered. Logan delivered another hit but to the tops of Remus' thighs. "Two!" Patton began to pick up pace and manhandle Remus to suck his cock more, then Logan delivered another hit. "Three!" And so it continued. Patton started timing his thrusts with the impact of the paddle so that he'd be buried to the hilt in Remus' drooling mouth. Remus didn't squeeze Patton's calf even when his jaw started to ache. He liked the dull pain from pleasing his daddy by being a willing fuck puppet. 

"Almost done princess, one more to go." Logan stated. Remus' usual everyday makeup of minimal eyeshadow and mascara was running down his face from the tears lacking out.

"Fifteen! You did it baby- fuck I'm so close!" Patton exclaimed. His dick throbbed harshly in Remus' mouth, precum already coating his tongue. 

"Then let go. Give the slut a reward for taking his punishment well." Logan suggested. With one last thrust, Patton came in the back of Remus' throat. Forcing him to take all of it, Patton only let Remus pull off once he was completely finished cumming.

"Oh sweetie, you were such a good boy taking everything we were giving you." Patton cooed in his post-orgasm state, guiding Remus to stand up from his position on the floor.

"I'm not done with you yet though, princess." Logan warned. Logan quickly stripped and grabbed one of the already filled lube shooters out of the nightstand. Logan situated himself sitting against the headboard. "Come here." 

"Yes sir." Remus shuffles over to kneel in between Logan's legs on the bed as Patton began to fully strip as well off to the side. His clothes were wet and sticky from the cum and sweat so he might as well. 

"Turn around and give me a look at your ass, princess. I have to prepare you so I don't break my favourite fucktoy." Logan ordered and Remus followed the instruction. The intrusion of the first finger was pleasurable, the second was even better with the slight pushes on his prostate and the third had him practically screaming and his dick constantly leaking.

"Please! Please fuck me, I need your dick sir! I need it so bad, I need you!" Remus begged, all sense of coherent thought gone. Patton at the same time was stroking him hard and rough giving Remus no chance at not already being close and as needy as possible.

"Oh I'm sorry, what does the fucktoy need? Need a dick in your needy little hole, just to be used as a fucking puppet for my pleasure?" Logan goaded. "Well lucky for you, I'm in the mood to ruin you as I please." At this, Logan grabbed Remus, covering his mouth easily with one hand, and sat him down all the way to the base in one fluid motion. Remus tried to scream but the hand significantly muffled the noise of pleasure that had Remus roll his eyes almost to the back of his head and cumming immediately. Patton moved forward and took Remus' softening dick back into his hand and Remus' screamed again.

"Can't take the heat, slut?" Logan asked, not moving yet. Remus took stock of everything he was feeling. The pain of his ass where it was bright red with "slut" across it from the paddle, his slightly red knees from kneeling for so long before, the ache in his jaw reminding him of his daddy's moans, the dried tears on his face from not being able to fully breath with a dick down his throat and now the sensitivity of sir being in his ass and daddy still stroking his spent dick. He felt alive.

"Please sir, daddy. Please, I can take more." Remus moaned at the mixture of sensations running through him. At the greenlight given, Logan began an immediately brutal pace that had Remus screaming again which Logan muffled with his hand yet again. They didn't need another noise complaint.

"Doing so well for us, pup. Being such a good boy, think you can cum a second time like this?" Patton asked, sugary sweet with his tone. Still having Patton stoke his dick, hand covered in lube, Remus was starting to get hard again. His sensitivity was through the roof.

"Yes daddy, please don't stop." Remus could barely push out the plea, voice so breathless you'd think he's dying. With his dick becoming hard again, he was already quickly becoming close when Logan's thrusts started to falter.

"Sir! Please please please!" Remus started to practically sob out rambles, so tantalisingly close. Logan growled and swiftly bit down on Remus' shoulder leaving his mark. That was all Remus needed to come again between these two men that he absolutely adored. Patton took his now cum soaked hand away as Logan continued to pound into Remus with abandon. The sensation was almost becoming too much.

"Fuck fuck fuck- I'm gonna-" Logan had completely lost composure by then. He finally came in Remus' ass, filling him with it as they all came down from their high and basked in the afterglow. Soon came time for them all to kick into gear, however.

"Okay, I'm going to go get the washcloths and come back." Patton stated before getting up to go to the bathroom. Remus whimpered at the loss.

"Shh it's on my love, you're safe. I've got you right here with me." Logan comforted his boyfriend, slipping out and laying them both down on the bed. Patton came back quickly with the washcloths and handed one to Logan. They both made quick work cleaning up Remus first and bundling him up in a blanket with a water bottle before turning their attention to each other. Each with their own water bottle, and standby snacks in the nightstand, they got under the covers for cuddles.

"Thank you, I love you both. More than I thought possible." Remus mumbled, already halfway to falling asleep. Logan and Patton shared a fond look over top of his head, Patton's eyes becoming suspiciously shiny.

"We love you too sweetie. Love you lots." Patton reapplied in an equally hushed tone.

"Love you to the moon and back." Logan closed his eyes, perfectly content with the company of his partners.

**Author's Note:**

> Didn't really feel this one needed much clarification but thanks to this I now realised that I have a few more kinks agdjfkfksha (thanks Logan).
> 
> 16/10/20: Small edit since I figured out how to put my own tags!!! It's me, your local himbo author.


End file.
